Face plus book equals Shugo Chara?
by MariseAkuryouNaitoFaiaNeko
Summary: When Shugo Chara discovers Facebook, what will happen? Will posts make people hate each other? Read to find out. Rated T just in case. Has the Shugo Chara cast along with xXDeadlyNekoXx,her friend, and my OCs. :
1. New Accounts and I'll admit

Me: Yo, this is my newest story! My characters, xXDeadlyNekoXx, and her friend's characters are in this story along with the SC Cast. If you have any ideas for this story don't feel afraid to put it in the reviews or PM me!

Akina Tora Suzuki has now made a Facebook.

Taro Raikou Suzuki has now made a Facebook.

Shadou Aichi has now made a Facebook.

Ken Aichi has now made a Facebook.

Aoi Suzuki has now made a Facebook.

Takumi Kimura has now made a Facebook.

Hiroshi Sato has now made a Facebook.

Hikari Yumi has now made a Facebook.

The following people are now friends with Amu H., Ikuto T., and 50 other people.

Akina T.S. wrote on your wall!

**Akina T.S.: Hi Amu-nee-chan!**

_Amu H. likes this._

_Comments._

Amu H.: Hi Aki-chan!

Akina T.S.: I miss u Amu-nee-chan! We should hangout soon!

Amu H.: Sure. If your brother lets you. :)

Akina T.S.: He will! Tartar-nii trusts you! :D

Amu H.: Ok

**Rima M.: Who is Akina T.S., Taro R.S., Shadou A., Ken A., Sato H., Hikari Y., Aoi S., and Kimura T.?**

_Comments._

Akina T.S.: I'm Amu-nee-chan's cousin! So is Taro R.S.!

Shadou A.: I'm Nagi-nii's cousin.

Ken A.: Same as Shae-nee

Taro R.S.: Aki… I'm capable of answering for myself… -.-

Rima M.: Well nice to meet you

Nagi F.: Hi minna-san! Nice too meet you!

Rima M.: Go away… this is my status purple-head…-.-

Shadou A.: Hi Nagi-nii!

Nagi F.: Hi cuz!

Rima M.: Go away purple-head!

Nagi F.: No

Rima M.: =.=

Aoi S.: I'm friends with Amu, Utau, and Hikari.

Hikari Y.: Yup

Kimura T.: I'm Kukai's cuz

Sato H.: I'm friends with Nagi…

Rima M.: Nice too meet you and purple-head… GO AWAY!

Nagi F.: Nah, I don't feel like it ;)

Rima M.: Fine, I'll leave!

**Utau H.: I'll Admit…**

_Amu H., Ikuto T., Akina T.S., Aoi S., and 20 other people like this._

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… I freaking luv ya Amu! You are one of my best friends and always will be! We should hangout out soon with Yaya and Rima! :D**

_Amu H. likes this._

_Comments._

Amu H.: Aww… I luv ya to! and yes we should! :3

Utau H.: :D

Amu H.: =D

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… I luv you Ikuto! And I always will! :D And you should actually stop by once in a while and see your sister! xP**

_Ikuto T. likes this._

_Comments._

Ikuto T.: Please tell me you got over your brother complex…

Utau H.: Yes I did

Ikuto T.: Yay! Luv ya too sis! and I'll try ;)

Utau H.: Kk!

Ikuto T.:

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… I don't really kno you, but I've heard a lot about you from Amu. You seem cool and maybe we can sing together sometime. **

_Akina T.S. likes this._

_Comments._

Akina T.S.: I don't really sing anymore that much now…

Utau H.: Huh? Why not? Amu said you were really good at singing…

Akina T.S.: Amu or me will tell you later, kk, Utau-chii?

Utau H.: Sure

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… Aoi, I luv ya and you and Hikari should hangout with me, Amu, Rima, and Yaya sometime! 3 **

_Aoi S. likes this._

_Comments._

Aoi S.: Luv ya too Utau 3 and sure!

Utau H.: kk. I'll text you and Hikari next time I go hangout with Amu, Rima, and Yaya

Aoi S.: Kk

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… Tadase… your gay and Amu doesn't love you. But I miss the times we had when we were little. **

_Ikuto T. and Tadase H. like this._

_Comments._

Tadase H.: I'M NOT GAY! AND AMU DOES LOVE ME! And ya… me to

Utau H.: Yes you are, no she doesn't, and

Amu H.: …

Tadase H.: AMU! Do you love me?

Amu H.: I'm srry Tadase-kun, I don't kno who I like. Right now is really confusing for me, ok?

Tadase H.: …ok Amu-chan…

Utau H.: Amu…

**Tadase H.: I'M NOT GAY! JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR TO SOME PEOPLE!**

_79 people dislike this._

_Comments._

Rima M.: Your gonna have to admit it sometime… and stating it in all caps ensures the fact tht you're lying…

Ikuto T.: No he doesn't…he's just denying it… everybody else knos he's gay.

Kukai S.: Just admit it dude.

Tadase H.: You 2 aren't nice -.- , and I AM NOT GAY! AND NOT YOU TOO KUKAI!

Ikuto T.: Denying it just makes you more gay.

Rima M.: Yup.

Kukai S.: Srry dude, but it's the truth.

Amu H.: Whether he is or isn't doesn't mean you have to make fun of him. -.-

Tadase H.: AMU!

Ikuto T.: Your right… I'm srry my little strawberry ;)

Amu H.: Thank you… and I'm not your little strawberry! -.-

Ikuto T.: Wutever ya say kitten ;)

Amu H.: I'm not your kitten either! =_=

Utau H.: *sigh*

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… we should have another ramen eating contest soon! And I will never lose to you, kid! ;)**

_Kukai S. likes this._

_Comments._

Kukai S.: AGREED! And srry pop star, but you're going down. And next time I see you, you're getting your punishment for calling me kid ;)

Ikuto T.: What's this punishment? O.o

Kukai S.: NOTHING!

Ikuto T.: Better be nothing.

Utau H.: Hehe ;) … Ikuto leave him alone.

Ikuto T.: Why should I?

Utau H.: Ok, I'll tell Amu yo-

Ikuto T.: Fine! I'll leave him alone! But watch your back soccer boy. -.-

Kukai S.: *gulp*

Amu H.: Tell me wut?

Ikuto T.: Nothing.

Amu H.: ?

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… I luv ya and we need to hangout with the others soon! **

_Hikari Y. likes this._

_Comments._

Hikari Y.: YA! And luv ya too! 3

Utau H.: I'll text ya when we go

Hikari Y.: kk

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… your Amu's cuz and I don't kno you that well, but you seem cool **

_Taro R.S. likes this._

_Comments._

Taro R.S.: Haha thx

Utau H.: 

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… you're Nagi's cuz and we should hangout soon because you seem cool **

_Shadou A. likes this._

_Comments._

Shadou A.: Haha ok Tell Rima to text me when you go

Utau H.: ok! how does Rima have your #? O.o

Shadou A.: Nagi-nii gave it to her

Utau H.: kk!

Shadou A.:

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… your weird and Amu is too dense to figure it out on her own. You're gonna have to tell her eventually.**

_Nagi F. likes this._

_Comments._

Nagi F.: I kno she's too dense and I'll tell her when the time is right.

Utau H.: *sigh*

Amu H.: Tell me wut?

Nagi F.: Nothing.

Amu H.: ?

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… Rima we have too hangout soooon! And I luv ya! And you need to tell Amu that soon! **

_Rima M. likes this._

_Comments._

Rima M.: Yes we do , luv ya too 3, and not yet…

Utau H.: I'll text ya , 3, and you're gonna have to tell her eventually. She's tired of seeing you sad

Rima M.: kk and I'll tell her when the time is right

Amu H.: Tell me wut?

Rima M.: Nothing.

Amu H.: ?

**Amu H.: Why is everyone keeping secrets from me? -.-**

_Comments._

Ikuto T.: Nobody is keeping secrets from you kitten

Nagi F.: Yup

Rima M.: Yea

Amu H.: Then explain Utau's post to you 3 o.O

_15 min. later…_

Amu H.: HELLO?

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… ur Shadou's little bro and Nagi's cuz. And you seem nice! **

_Ken A. likes this._

_Comments._

Ken A.: Yup!

Utau H.:

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… your weird… but I don't kno you that well! xD You seem cool though **

_Takumi K. likes this._

_Comments._

Takumi K.: lol xD thx, you do to

Utau H.: thx

Takumi K.:

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… ya seem cool and you look hawt in your profile pic xD**

_Hiroshi S. likes this._

_Comments._

Hiroshi S.: Haha thx ;)

Utau H.: Ur welcome

Hiroshi S.:

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… you need to stop eating so much candy! I luv you and you are hanging out with us sooooon! **

_Yaya Y. likes this._

_Comments._

Yaya Y.: I don't eat that much candy, I luv ya too 3, and yes!

Utau H.: -.-, 3, and I'll text ya

Yaya Y.: Kk!

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… you're my managers little bro! And you need to have fun instead of doing stats all the time! **

_Kairi S. likes this._

_Comments._

Kairi S.: yea yea -.-

Utau H.: IT'S TRU!

Kairi S.: Fine, I'll try

Utau H.: YAY!

Utau H. wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… we worked at Easter at the same time and I MISS YOU! 3 And you need to come visit us in Japan soon! **

_Lulu de M.Y. likes this._

_Comments._

Lulu de M.Y.: I miss you too! 3 and I'll try

Utau H.: YAY!

Lulu de M.Y.:

Utau H.: wrote on your wall!

**Utau H.: I'll admit… You are a loser that shouldn't have been born, and I don't even kno why you liked my status. =_=**

_68 other people likes this. Saaya Y. dislikes this._

_Comments._

Saaya Y.: Rude much. Do you even kno who I am? HOHOHO

Ikuto T.: Look its Santa… but why is he here? O.o

Utau H.: Idk

Saaya Y.: I AM NOT SANTA! I AM THE SAAYA YAMABUKI! HOHOHOHO

Ikuto T.: Stop lying Santa! Lying is a sin! -.-

Utau H.: Ikuto… *sigh*

Saaya Y.: I AM SAAYA YAMABUKI! REMEMBER IT!

Ikuto T.: Ok

Saaya Y.: Ok , what's my name?

Ikuto T.: SANTA

Saaya Y.: WRONG!

Ikuto T.: I AM NOT WRONG!

Saaya Y.: =_=

I hope you liked! Please R&R!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Hey anyone who still checks this story which I doubt since it's been like prettty much 2 years now. xD

I apologize for not keeping up with this story. I tell myself I should write, I know I should write, but I have a hard time remembering to write because I get sidetracked or whatver and forget because I'm dumb ._. So woop.

Anyways, I was about to start writing again then I realized it had been 2 years and instead decided to write this A/N ti see if anyone still checked this story or whatever.

So I'm posting this now, if any new people read the story and like it, then send me a pm or write it in a review saying to continue it. If any of the original readers see this and want me to continue then same thing, send me a pm or write a review saying continue.

If you send a pm then please say which story because I'll be posting this A/N on the stories I have.

If you don't like these stories but still want another story or author to read from then there's my friends u/4274634/Faith-and-Destiny who have 2 Percy Jackson stories going on write now and they're better at keeping up with writing it than I am, so yeah. They also have some Mortal Instruments, Divergent, and other fanfics planned that they're also working on but delaying those postings.

So I'm very sorry for being a loser and waiting 2 years to reappear out of know where but bettter late than never right? xD

-A Very Sorry Mari


End file.
